Side-Kicks and CSI's
by LASP
Summary: Somone is taking revenge on Grissom and the gang.. (Crossover between CSI and StreetFighter. Co-written with jenben!)
1. Chapter 1

Kahou Tao was bored. Sure, she did the paper work, but she'd filed Bison's  
  
records five times already. Spotting the man, she stood up and greeted him  
  
with a salute.  
  
"Mr. Bison, sir, what a surp-"  
  
"Zip it, Tao, I want you in my office in five."  
  
A sigh.  
  
"I'm honoured to fulfill your instructions, sir."  
  
"No complaining, Tao."  
  
And he left. Kahou looked at the clock. What a mess she'd gotten into! A  
  
reckless young martial artist, and after twenty years in this place a  
  
veteran fighter turned secretary to the infamous M. Bison. Was signing up  
  
for an illegal Fighting Gang bad? Not at all. The pay was high, she could  
  
have anything she wanted, and she loved traveling. She'd been to it all:  
  
Egypt, Taiwan, Russia, Brazil, New York...  
  
"Tao, get your little ass in here." She heard the gruff voice and smiled.  
  
Her boss was back.  
  
***  
  
"You wanted to talk, sir?" Kahou entered the office to find Bison grinning  
  
with hungry malice.  
  
"Kayla Mallette. Ring any bells?"  
  
She gasped. Was that the lady who had teamed up with those Forensic nerds to  
  
try and put him in jail? What was going on?  
  
"Y-yes sir, " She managed to stammer, " I remember. Any particular reason,  
  
sir?"  
  
"I want her dead. Get someone on the job, I don't know who. I want it nice  
  
and clean and only one clue: A Bison. Got it, Tao?"  
  
It was this point when Kahou began to feel nervous. " Permission to speak,  
  
sir?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Who shall I pick?"  
  
"Anybody. I want it done quick, clean, and quiet. Got it, Tao?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Kahou turned to leave, but was stopped by Bison once more.  
  
"And Tao?"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Change the tournament area."  
  
"Where too, sir?"  
  
"Las Vegas." 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I apologize to jenben for not getting her shapter up sooner. But, y'know, it was march break, and I wanted Gram and Grandad to spoil me rotten. (They still do, believe it or not) Anyways, Here's Jenben's chapter!  
  
  
  
Grissom and Warrick walked into the crime scene, a small gym, and were surprised to find the detectives and police officers milling around.  
  
"Wish our job was this easy," Warrick muttered.  
  
"Something we should know about?" Grissom asked, setting down his bag. "Is it a national holiday? I like those—it means no junk mail."  
  
The detective on duty rolled his eyes and moved so the two CSIs could see the victim. She lay on a body bag on the floor, neat and ready to be moved  
  
into a morgue. Save for a distinct bruise on her chest, where the tiny workout uniform didn't cover, there were no other marks. Not even a hair was out of place.  
  
"Well, she died courteously. It's always nice when a corpse is polite enough to bring her own body bag."  
  
Grissom shook his head. "She didn't die courteously. She was murdered courteously. And shouldn't you guys be talking to witnesses and inquiring  
  
around?" he asked the detective.  
  
"Who should we question? Owner of the gym found her this morning when he opened the building. We already questioned him."  
  
"And?"  
  
The detective took a deep breath. Yes, it was going to be a long day. "Guy said that he left here last night around eleven. She was still working out and  
  
he let her stay but locked the place up. He's got an alibi. When he came in, there she was."  
  
Grissom shrugged and told Warrick to start dusting for prints and take pictures. For his part, Gris knelt by the woman's side and looked her over. He  
  
was so interested in her single injury that he hadn't taken the time to look at her face. "Detective!" he yelled. "What's her name?"  
  
The officer looked down at his notepad. "Kayla Mallette."  
  
"Warrick, do you remember—"  
  
"An informant. Kayla Mallette helped us with that, uh, animal guy…Buffalo?"  
  
"Bison. She helped us get him in jail. Rather odd that she should turn up dead, don't you think?"  
  
Grissom continued to exam the girl while Warrick snapped one photo after another. Secretly, it made him feel like some fashion model photographer. He  
  
wanted to ask the corpse to pout. After a short time of taking in the crime scene, Grissom looked up to find the gym owner staring down at the girl.  
  
"How well did you know her?"  
  
He veiled his eyes, obviously upset. "A year, maybe more. She was always in here. Worked out constantly. Y'know, I think she might have been a  
  
little obsessive about it. But she was real good. Not even the guys that worked out here could beat her in a fight. Watching her was like watching an artist. It was  
  
amazing."  
  
Gris nodded sympathetically as he packed up his things. He would need to do an autopsy to get further information. "Do you have any idea who would  
  
want to kill her?"  
  
"How should I know? I only knew her in the gym. She didn't talk about her life to me. Although, to be honest, some of the guys here might have had a  
  
grudge. When she beat 'em, she beat 'em good." He smiled satisfactorily. It gave him obvious pleasure to watch a well-toned chick beat the crap out of a guy.  
  
The owner pointed to her chest. "Do you know what that is?"  
  
"A bruise."  
  
The owner shook his head. "No, that ain't just any bruise. That's a bruise from a martial arts move. Real Bruce Lee kinda thing."  
  
"Karate?"  
  
"'Nah. More dangerous than that. I don't understand all that stuff, but I guess they don't teach that at the YMCA. It's a ninja sorta thing; a few  
  
years ago I was talkin' to a guy who knew all that kung-fu and he told me they got secret moves and stuff. Go figure. Anyway, whoever killed her knew what he  
  
was doing."  
  
Grissom just nodded, though the information was vital. He thanked the gym owner and prepared to leave. Someone in the room zipped up the body bag  
  
and began to move Kayla out of the room and into an ambulance. She had to be put on ice.  
  
"Wait a sec," Warrick asked, stopping the man carrying to the body bag. "What's that?" He pointed the picture of an animal painted on the back of  
  
the bag. He and Gil moved closer. Warrick was a city boy, he had no idea what the animal was. Gris knew, though. Gris always knew.  
  
"That's a bison." 


	3. Chapter 3

Tao yawned. This whole twenty-four-hour surveillance was boring. She could be doing secretary-ish things right now! Or maybe go to the Dojo they had hidden  
  
underneath the supposed 'computer college' She paused her thinking only to yawn, when a teen with blonde hair in two braids came into the building.  
  
She yawned again.  
  
  
  
"You've had quite a week, Miss Tao."  
  
  
  
"Just like you have. How did it go?"  
  
  
  
"Okay. Ken helped me out by cleaning the mess up. She put up quite a fight."  
  
  
  
"Oh, did she?" She raised an eyebrow. Somebody coming even close to defeating the current master of Shotokan style? That was a new one...  
  
  
  
" Yeah. Apparently she works out at a gym."  
  
  
  
"The one a couple blocks away."  
  
  
  
The girl nodded. "That's the one. I have to go. Sign me back in."  
  
  
  
Tao grinned and wrote something in a overly large paper stuffed binder, and as the blonde turned to leave, she stood up.  
  
  
  
"Cammy! Wait! Don't go yet!"  
  
  
  
The teen around, "What? What is it? What did I do now?!"  
  
  
  
"Get me some coffee, will you? (Another yawn) I need it to stay up."  
  
  
  
"Y'know, rumor has it you live in there. 'sat true?"  
  
  
  
"Sorta. I guess I'm just worried about someone taking all my work."  
  
  
  
"But all you do is sign people out--" Cammy was interrupted by a fist slamming into the desk.  
  
  
  
"NOT true! I have your evaluation on here." Tao pointed to the computer in the back room, causing Cammy to gulp. But Tao continued, rage in her eyes. "I used to  
  
be the greatest fighter in the ring, you know. But Vega..." she paused to touch the three claw scars on her shoulder.  
  
  
  
"You really hate him, doncha?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah.. He cheats in the ring. You're not supposed to bring weapons, and that INCLUDES claws. Damn Spanish Ninja..."  
  
  
  
Cammy smiled. "I'll get 'em in the ring, don't worry." Tao smiled back a these words.  
  
  
  
It was half an hour later the she realized Cammy had wriggled her way out of coffee making. "I'll kill you, Cammy White!" 


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: To anyone who acually reads the AN's, This is an apology. Hectic life for both of us. This oughtta tie you over untill the next chapter. Prais Jenben for this, not me.  
  
  
  
"It looks like Mr. Bison is back," Gil said as he placed a packet of photographs on the table. "And I don't think he's a happy man."  
  
Catherine looked up, surprised. "Bison? Is he a friend of Barney?" she asked, stifling a laugh. Smiling, she took a folder from Grissom and looked it over. "Oh…that Mr. Bison. Sorry. Are you sure he's back?"  
  
Grissom related the day's events and sat down with a sigh. "My only concern is what's next. What is he gonna do now?"  
  
"How do you know he's gonna do something else? He killed her to get revenge. She told on him and he wanted to get even."  
  
"Then why didn't he kill her sooner? Why wait until now? Unless he wanted her out of the way." Grissom was thinking out loud. "This is getting a little confusing. Moreover, isn't Mr. Bison in prison?"  
  
Catherine shrugged. "That's where most murderers go. Look, Gil, you have great judgment and incredible instincts, but I think you're reading a little too much into this. He wanted revenge and he got it. The only question that remains is, how did he do it from behind bars?"  
  
"That's a good question. And maybe I am reading too much into this. I think I'll go make a few calls and see how Mr. Bison is doing in jail."  
  
When Grissom left, Catherine sat back in her chair with a moan. "Great," she mumbled, picking up her paper. "He's got that naggy feeling in his stomach again. It's gonna be a long night."  
  
  
  
"Hi, this is Gil Grissom from the Las Vegas CSI. I'm calling to find out about a Mr. Bison. Yes, that's right. B-I-S-O-N. Sure, I can wait."  
  
While Grissom waited on the phone, Nick walked into the office carrying four tickets in his hand. "Hey, Gris, Warrick, Greg, and I are going to see the Street Fighter match this weekend. English teen Cammy White and heavy-weight Russian Zangeif. D'you wanna come?"  
  
"Street Fighters? They're in town?"  
  
"Yep. I guess something happened and they had to leave their last engagement. They came here instead. A friend of mine got me some tickets. Do you want to go?"  
  
Grissom's look of consernation grew. "They quit their last engagement to come here? Why?"  
  
"Gris, I think you're missing the point. We're talking about a half-clad woman fighting a giant guy who can probably chop lead blocks in two. Now, are you coming or should we offer the ticket to Sarah?"  
  
Grissom's answer was cut short as the other end of the phone picked up and the warden spoke. "Mr. Grissom, this is Warden Jake Blake. Didn't you hear that Mr. Bison got out? He was released about a month ago."  
  
"Out? He's a murderer!"  
  
"Yes. He's a very wealthy, very unscrupulous murderer. He found somebody's price and bought a "get-out-of-jail-free" card."  
  
Grissom thanked the warden and hung up. "Nick, I think I'll take that ticket. And some backstage passes, if you got 'em." 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Finally, the next chapter. This has an acuall conversation between Street Fighters and CSI's. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
The crowed was roaring with exitement. Tao smiled. This was good, more money. She stepped into the middle of the ring and the crowd immediatly was silenced.  
  
"Is everybody ready for today's match?"  
  
The crowed roared even more.  
  
"In one side of the ring, we have the Strong and well-muscled Russian Wrestler, Zangeif!"  
  
The crowed roared as a bulky man with no shirt and red shorts with a gold belt came in. Even though it lasted only a moment, Zangief grinned.  
  
"And it bringas me great pleasure," Tao smiled to the audiance as she began, "To welcome the champion of last year's tournament, and the master of Shotokan Karate herself, Cammy White!"  
  
"Kick his ass, Cam! All of the other fighters wanna see him burn in hell!. C'mon, cammy!"  
  
They had gotten front row seats, nex to the other fighters. There was a east indian man with his head shaved and painted red, and the girl who had cheered the hardest was a young chinese woman in an oriental dress with chinese-styled hair, sitting next to Warrick, obviously the woman in the ring's best friend.  
  
She then leaned over to the man. " How much you wanna bet that Cammy kicks the Incredible Crulk's ass? Name's Chun-li." She reached over and pulled out her wallet, peering into it's contetes. "Damn boss. When are we gonna get a raise?"She mumbled to herself.  
  
Warrick gave the young woman a stare of confusion. She looked so demure in her Chinese dress yet her language was crude and her attitude brass. Still, a bet's a  
  
bet and he was game. "Fifty?"  
  
Chun Li rolled her eyes. "I got a twenty. Make it up to you if you win, though; I'll buy you dinner. I know a real nice Mexican place."  
  
Mexican? Well, it didn't matter. While she was making conversation, Warrick prodded her for information. "You know this Street Fighter thing well?"  
  
"You kidding? I'm one of them!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
They were interrupted by Greg. His eyes were glazed over and he would need a bib soon to collect drool. "Isn't she pretty?" he asked, meaning Cammy. "Look at that body. It's so…wow! What do you think I'd need to do to get her attention?"  
  
Nick smiled. He couldn't help himself. "You'd probably need to light yourself on fire and run around the ring."  
  
"Thanks for the support."  
  
"Anytime. So you're one of them?" he asked Chun Li, ignoring Greg's pouting. "What's it like?"  
  
She grinned wickedly. "It's awesome! We go all over the world and get to kick ass. I can't imagine a better job. What do you guys do?"  
  
Grissom took that moment to enter the conversation. "We're scientists."  
  
"All of you?"  
  
Gris nodded and pointed from one man to the next. "Nick, Greg, Warrick, and I'm Grissom. Since you're one of the Street Fighters, maybe you can tell me why the last engagement was cancelled and you came here. That seems kind of odd."  
  
"Nah. Sometimes the boss does stuff like that. You just gotta roll with it, ya know?"  
  
"I certainly do. I don't suppose you knew a Kayla Mallette?"  
  
Chun Li's smile faded. Kayla's death was no big secret to her, especially considering her friendship with Cammy. Why was this guy asking about her? "Never heard of her."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed and she met his. "I'm positive. Excuse me, I gotta go. And buddy?" she asked Warrick.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"All bets are off." 


End file.
